


Lighthouse

by just_another_me



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Comfort, Cute, Ghosts?, Not shyan, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, friends - Freeform, inspired/based off of recent episode, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_me/pseuds/just_another_me
Summary: Ryan gets semi-solid ghost evidence and breaks down a bit while Shane comforts/helps him.





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> I daydreamed this and I did my best to translate it into text. Hope you enjoy this very short idea.   
Update: Will try and make a sequel once school work passes over very soon. :)

Ryan stumbled out of the tall, spiraling tower, breath heavy and erratic, eyes darting from one thing to another. All eyes were on him, the small crew along with Shane who stood as his friend poured out from the old door. Ryan stood there, shaking as he was asked questions about what happened and gave answers the best he could, barely able to breathe. Shane, from beside him, grabbed and turned off the spirit box, which was still fuzzing loudly in his hands. 

"Ryan, you okay?" Shane finally asked, suddenly standing directly in front of him, turning his head down to look at his wondering face. 

"Yeah, no. I don't know. I think I blacked out." Ryan crouched to the ground, trying to let out a laugh. Shane pursed his lips, shrinking to his level. "Okay, okay. Well, let's get this gear off of you, yeah?" Ryan's shakey hands fumbled with the camera on his chest. Shane helped him shed the cameras with a concerned gaze. "Can someone grab water and my jacket, please?" Shane asked to no one in particular, gazing up at the surrounding worried faces. People shifted into action, looking and moving towards the nearby cars. 

Shane pushed Ryan's hair from his face, the strands damp with sweat. A plastic water bottle along with a light grey jacket was offered beside him. With a thankful smile, he took them with one hand and braced Ryan as they stood with the other. 

"Hey, let's go for a walk. Get away from here for a while. We won't go far, just down the path a bit. Clear your head, calm down." Shane suggested, his tone soft and light. Ryan just gave a small nod, eyes glazed over. Shane's hand remained on Ryan's shoulder, guiding him along a small gravel path. They walked in silence, the only sounds audible were the crunching gravel under their matching boots and the churning waves until a small wooden bench came into view. "Wanna sit for a bit?" Shane proposed, voice warm and concerned. Ryan, again, just gave a small nod. As they sat, Shane slowly rubbed circles onto Ryan's back, soothing his shaky breaths. The jacket and water bottle placed on Shane's lap. 

Slowly, Ryan began to choke up. Body jolting slightly at each sob. Hands covered his face in embarrassment, trying to muffle himself. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's alright. Let it out. It's okay. You're alright." Shane continued to rub his back, his other hand gently grasping his arm. "It's all over now. Nothing's here. You're safe. I'm here. I've got yah. You're okay." Shane's voice was soft and low. 

As Ryan's breathing started to calm down, Shane spoke up. "Look at the stars. How bright they are." He pointed above them. Ryan sniffled and followed his friend's gaze up, letting out a soft sigh and dropping his hands to his lap. The stars above twinkled, stark white against the dark backdrop of the sky. "And how bright the ocean is in their light. Listen to the waves hit the shore, against the rocks." Their eyes fell back down again, to the glimmering water before them. Ryan gave a tired, half-smile. "See? Look. It's all okay." 

Shane fumbled with the items on him. "Here, drink some water." Shane handed the bottle over and watched as he took a drink, hands still shaking. The muggy Flordia air clung to their skin and clothing. Shane took his bunched jacket and wiped sweat and tears from his face in small movements, careful not to hit his eyes. Ryan shivered, despite the temperature. Shane spread the jacket across his shoulders, making sure it covered his arms. Ryan's fingers clung to the front, closing it around himself. 

"We should get back." Ryan croaked, glancing over to Shane.  
"Do you want to?" He was perfectly content on staying here as long as he needed to. Ryan nodded as he started to stand. "Okay, we'll load up and take off." 

Ryan and Shane sat in the back of the car, two of the crew in the front as the radio created a quiet white noise. Ryan began to doze off, tired from the emotional scene as well as the late time of night. His heavy head laid gently upon Shane's shoulder, face relaxed and free of the night's stress. 

The driver glanced in their review mirror, making eye contact with Shane. Shane's eyes dared them to say or think anything of it. The driver gave a soft look, making Shane relax and look back down towards Ryan. He carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulder, keeping him close. His hand laid lightly on his jacket across Ryan's arm. Ryan shifted in his sleep, adjusting and leaning closer. Shane gave a soft smile and gazed out the window, watching the shadowed landscape pass by.


End file.
